gyropediafandomcom-20200215-history
!!SweetieBelle
Staff Member (PC) - !!Sweetie Belle was a Ponychan Moderator who was welcomed to the team in mid-December 2012 who was discovered to be yet another addition to the Zamoonda incident. Following the then-resignation of !!Applejack, a.k.a. Thirtyfour, Ponychan needed a new member to fill in for his position, and and both he and Dragon made a recommendation for a seemingly active /croop/ regular by the name, Aurroria. 'She' traversed all boards equally as a mod, but would seemingly join /rp/ when posting without a capcode. 'She' later posted more often on /oat/ and /chat/ with 'her' personal usertrip. In terms of reasoning with users, Aurroria would often stay out of long-running debate threads on /meta/ and resort to PM's instead, but was often the first mod to respond to new threads. Nonetheless, she is given relatively positive reception for her swift and accurate modding skills and has maintained high levels of activity in all areas of modding despite spending a great deal of time performing maintenance on the server-end of the site by peers. 'Coding' Posting moderation aside, she was notorious for her exceptional programming skills, and has helped patch many of the php bugs and image hosting errors from the great derps of February 2013. She is also responsible for !!Lyra restore the file servers during the DDoS attacks towards the end of that month, enough work to gain trust by staff members to work many new projects that had emerged following !!Lyra's promotion. Over the Spring of 2013, her activity appeared to be associated with !!Lyra more than any other staff member. Unveiled Identity and Termination See main article: Zamoonda. This false identity of posing as a female /rp/ user from the U.K. appeared to be a procession of a social experiment with regards to the Zamoonda collective and any of their close aides, from the previous summer. This group was publicly infamous for their psychological manipulation of staff members and, in further history, boasting of staff control with the use of multiple fake identities in the WoW community to falsify a consensus, also known as deception. A group of concerned users later approached Mithent with solid evidence leading to the true identity, whereas the staff concluded that "her" power could pose a serious threat to staff appointments, security of the servers, and the privacy of fellow users. Mithent confronted Aurroria of these claims and terminated the group behind the !!SweetieBelle/Aurroria handle thereafter. Furthermore, one of her final projects of which Aurroria drove prior to her termination known was "Project May", which raised privacy concerns regarding new boundaries for a staff member, more specifically, Aurroria, would have the potential to cross. Public response of Aurroria's removal from the site was met with shock and surpise among ponychan's community, enough to grab the attention of efchan, mlpchan, even /mlp/, on the matter. The original /meta/ thread reached 500 posts within the first two hours. Mithent and MLPchan admin, Macil, have reinforced security precautions to ensure that there will not be an unsanctioned return through any possible backdoors. The name associated with this identity is permanently banned and officially on the ban-on-sight list. The usertrip of this alias was Archived Threads #/meta/ - Concerning !!SweetieBelle - Public announcement of !!SweetieBelle's removal. #/ef/ - Ponii-chan Drama General - Thread on /ef/ concerning Aurroria.